


名字的由來

by cainjii



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cainjii/pseuds/cainjii
Summary: 玻璃獸寶寶們名字的由來





	名字的由來

**Author's Note:**

> 在噗浪上看到玻璃獸寶寶們的名字，跟噗友閒聊說紐特不會是在吃早餐時取的名字吧，怎麼看起來都好好吃的感覺，因而誕生的文章。

在某個寒冷的冬夜，皮箱裡大腹便便的母玻璃獸突然顯示出要臨盆的反應，紐特花了一整個晚上陪在牠身邊幫忙接生，好不容易平安的誕生了四隻可愛的玻璃獸寶寶。  
紐特欣喜之餘也在想要幫寶寶們取什麼名字才好，要知道他可是超級不會取名字的啊！

「生了嗎？」  
聽到聲音紐特抬起頭就看見美國魔國會魔法安全部部長葛雷夫一邊打著領帶一邊走下樓梯。  
「嗯，生了四隻，母子均安！」紐特露出燦笑回答。  
「一整晚都忙著幫忙接生，真是辛苦你了，家庭小精靈準備好早餐了，吃完你就去睡一下吧。」葛雷夫邊說邊摟著紐特的肩把人往樓梯的方向帶。

紐特忙了一整晚實在是累壞了，便任由葛雷夫摟著他往餐廳的方向移動。

知道紐特夙夜未眠的緊張跟忙活，葛雷夫一早特地交代家庭小精靈早餐準備紐特愛吃的食物，以慰勞他的辛勞。  
紐特踏入餐廳就看到餐桌上擺著切片的裸麥粗麵包、奶油、新開封的開心果果醬、現榨的柳橙汁、牛奶、熱騰騰的南瓜濃湯、新鮮的柿子以及葛雷夫早上一定要來一杯的手沖咖啡。  
看著滿桌都是他喜歡的食物，紐特知道這肯定是戀人的一番心意，心中忍不住有點感動。

「謝謝。」紐特說完後以迅雷不及掩耳的速度往葛雷夫的嘴上輕啄了一下，便迅速走向餐桌。

向來容易害羞的戀人難得的主動，卻只是蜻蜓點水般的吻，葛雷夫不禁有點不滿足，但看到滿臉倦容的紐特，葛雷夫也無法狠下心來跟紐特追算昨晚獨守空閨的帳，偉大的魔國會魔法安全部部長決定大人有大量的把這筆帳留到今晚回家之後再好好清算。

「餓了吧？快點吃吧，吃完回房好好休息。」葛雷夫也走到餐桌前坐下，享受兩人世界的寂靜。

迫不及待地吃了幾片抹著厚厚一層開心果醬的裸麥粗麵包又喝了一碗熱呼呼的南瓜濃湯後，紐特一直有點微微不舒服的胃總算是好多了，整個人也暖活了。

累了一晚，一旦稍微吃飽了身子暖了，人就不由自主的開始望著餐桌發呆了。在神遊物外的時候，紐特突然又想起了幫寶寶們命名這件事情來。

「到底要取什麼名字呢？」紐特一邊默默地自言自語，一邊伸出手去拿了一片裸麥粗麵包。  
「要叫什麼呢？一次要想四個名字啊～」紐特一邊瞪著眼前的柿子，一邊往裸麥粗麵包上塗著開心果果醬。  
「寶寶們到底要取什麼名字啊？我超不會取名字的啊～還要一次想四個名字！不能叫一二三四就好嗎？」紐特繼續瞪著眼前的柿子，繼續往麵包上塗上更厚一層的果醬。

「四四四厶⋯⋯柿子！」紐特突然大叫出聲。  
一旁安靜喝著咖啡的葛雷夫被紐特的這一叫嚇得不小心被咖啡燙到了舌頭。  
「嘶～～紐特，柿子怎麼了？」雖然被燙到了舌頭很痛，葛雷夫還是分神關心了一下突然大叫的戀人。

「柿子！」紐特轉過頭看著葛雷夫表情篤定的說。  
「嗯，柿子⋯⋯？」魔法安全部部長仍舊跟不上戀人目前腦中的思緒。

「柿子！」紐特伸出手指著餐桌上的柿子。  
接著轉過身一邊指著餐桌上的食物，一邊叫著「南瓜！」、「開心果！」、「裸麥粗麵包！」。

即便是機智過人的魔法安全部部長，仍舊無法搞懂戀人現在是在演哪齣？  
正當葛雷夫想著紐特是否累到神智不清了，趕快帶他回房間休息好了，嗯～為了安全起見還是乾脆請醫生來家裡面走一趟吧。

「名字取完了！」紐特突然又轉過頭對葛雷夫露出了燦笑說。  
「蛤？」偉大的部長滿臉的問號。  
「我好累，我先去睡了。上班加油。」說完，紐特便拖著蹣跚的步伐，頭也不回的離開了餐桌。  
「紐特，你說什麼名字啊？？？」葛雷夫對著紐特離去的背影詢問，卻沒有得到愛人的任何回應，眼見出門上班時間已到，偉大的部長只好帶著滿腹的疑問上班去。

但葛雷夫畢竟不是靠關係跟美色當上魔法安全部部長的，趁著上午開會的空擋，他將前因後果想了一下，大概也就猜出愛人在餐桌前的詭異表現是什麼原因了。  
「柿子、南瓜、開心果都可以理解，但裸麥粗麵包不會太難唸了嗎？算了，我想紐特只是太累了，等他休息夠了應該就會好好想寶寶們的名字了吧！」

下班後回到家，葛雷夫毫不意外的在皮箱裡看到了忙著餵食動物們的魔法動物學家。  
「你回來啦！」看到戀人回到家，睡飽飽的紐特活力十足的跟葛雷夫打了招呼。  
「嗯，我回來了。睡得好嗎？」葛雷夫邊往紐特臉上吻了一下邊順手接過紐特手上準備要餵給動物們的食物。  
「嗯，我才睡醒沒多久，孩子們都餓了一天了！」紐特一邊回答，一邊加快餵食的速度。

好不容易幫忙把孩子們都餵完了，葛雷夫便跟著紐特往剛生完寶寶的玻璃獸的窩走去。  
「柿子、南瓜、開心果、裸麥粗麵包，媽咪來啦～你們今天有沒有乖乖啊？」紐特一邊彎下腰一邊對著剛出生的玻璃獸寶寶們說話。  
「你⋯⋯還真打算這麼叫他們啊？」葛雷夫一臉詫異的看著一臉慈愛的望著玻璃獸寶寶們傻笑的魔法動物學家。  
「嗯？是啊，不覺得很適合嗎？」紐特一邊逗著玻璃獸寶寶們一邊回答著愛人的問題。  
「啊⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯你開心就好。」秉持著愛人開心我就開心的魔法安全部部長最終接受了戀人所取的玻璃獸寶寶們的名字。

「是說，孩子們都吃飽了，我們是不是也該去吃晚餐了呀？」下班到家就忙著幫愛人餵食孩子們的部長大人覺得肚子不止一點點的餓。  
「哎呀，都這個時間了呀！媽咪先上去吃飯，晚點再來看你們！」紐特對著在懷裡撒嬌的母玻璃獸說完，便轉過身牽起葛雷夫的手。  
「謝謝你今天的幫忙，我們上去吃飯吧！」  
「親愛的媽咪，吃完飯後，爹地有筆帳想跟你算一算。」葛雷夫抓緊紐特的手，往皮箱外移動。

END


End file.
